A Bug's Splat
by December Jewel
Summary: Mika never knew what hit her that day... Maybe OOC, mentions of RyuichiTatsuha, TohmaMika, TohmaRyuichi, TohmaEiri... Hell, TohmaAnybody really...


I bugged (hehe) my friend for a plot and he gave me this idea.

**Warnings:** eh, Mika craziness, bashing officers in general, mentions of shonen-ai pairings…, the usual.

**Disclaimer:** (Friend's creation) If you don't sue me, I'll give you what you want...

**GRAVITATION**

She always prided herself for being an independent woman. She got where she wanted to be with her own hard work. She worked for it. She deserved it! Besides, do you honestly think it wasn't hard to pin Seguchi Tohma down? The man went for the same sex… she obviously wasn't a man. At least, she hoped her parents never gave permission to change her.

That definitely wouldn't help her situation, though.

Her baby brother had called her from Kyoto to take him to Tokyo. Normally, she would say "Hell no!" and hang up the phone, but this was for a good cause. It wasn't every day Tatsuha showed interests in seeing universities during orientations. Of course, Mika had no idea that the only reason her sweet, baby brother wanted to be there was because Ryuichi was guest speaking. It doesn't matter that all the boy had to do was phone the singer and he would be in Kyoto in thirty minutes.

Nope, it was all the matter of appearances. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't support his man?

Mika sighed as watched the other car pull up behind hers. "Argh, of all the times they decide to pull me over is now. What about the other times?" she muttered, placing an Oscar-winning smile on her face when the man knocked on the window.

Pushing the window button, she immediately handed her license and insurance card when her hand could fit through. "Is that all you need, Officer?"

The man pushed his sunglasses up using his middle finger, giving her an indirect salute. Mika's blood crawled, and she glared when he glanced at the information she had given him. _What an asshole_!

"Ah, Seguchi, eh? Then that means you're the kind that thinks you can speed because of your name?"

Mika blinked a couple of times, "Excuse me? I don't think anything of the sort." Which wasn't true, but he didn't need to know that. She always used Tohma's connections to get what she wanted. She deserved it, damn it! She was married to a gay man… and that meant the sex was limited and when she received it, it wasn't the fantasy she always dreamed of.

The unbelief showed in his eyes and it made Mika want to drag the hammer out of the car's trunk and hit the man over and over. But she didn't. It would mean having to take her car to the cleaners to get rid of the blood stains, and she didn't want to waste the money she had.

He pulled out a small pad and a pen. Flipping it to the newest page, he began writing after uncapping the blue ink pen, "I'm giving you a ticket for going 65 miles when the speed limit is 45."

"Yes, officer."

He looked up from writing and tilted his head, "What? You're not going to complain?"

"Should I? I was at fault." _You stupid, no good for nothing pig_.

The man didn't say anything, but Mika could tell he wanted to write her another ticket. What for she didn't know. "Here." He gave her back her information plus the ticket. "Have a good day, ma'am"

She waited for his car to leave before looking at the ticket. "What the hell!" Instead of the normal information written on them, it had a phone number. "I don't know whether to be happy to not have a ticket or disgusted that a man like that thought I would date him… besides, I'm happily married."

_Happy? Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that_. The little voice in her mind piped up, giddy with amusement.

"Shut up!"

**GRAVITATION**

Pulling into her father's driveway, Mika turned off the car and picked up the ticket before getting out. Tatsuha came out of the house and jumped into her car. "I didn't even move a step."

When an old man came out of the house, yelling profanities while waving a pool que back and forth, she decided she didn't want to move again. Following her brother's idea, she jumped back in the seat and turned on the car. Before the old man reached the car, she revved the engine and backed out of the driveway.

Ten minutes after leaving the house, she asked, "What the hell was that, Tatsuha?"

The teen giggled nervously, "Oh, you know, Daisuke-san. He can get so mad sometimes."

"I know there is more to this story."

Tatsuha glanced out the window, "I mentioned Ryuichi wanting to use hand-cuffs during sex, and he, like the homophobe he is, completely went off his rocker."

She shook her head, auburn locks tickling her cheeks, "I don't even want to know why you brought that up."

**GRAVITATION**

It seems her instincts were right again. She knew she should have listened to them before she agreed to take Tatsuha here. Or maybe she should have looked up what was happening. There, on the gates of the university's entrance, was a poster of Sakuma Ryuichi. In big bright red crayon print, it read: Ryuichi talks about singing!

Turning around to scorn her brother, she noticed he wasn't there. "That stupid boy. Hell, I'm the stupid one for being so gullible."

"Ah, Seguchi-san, we meet again."

Praying to any deity above, she turned her head to the right to find that the ones above hated her. She knew it before, but now was more proof. "Hello to you too, Officer."

He nodded and walked ahead, and Mika rejoiced inside… at least, that was before he shook his hips... _Gah_! The little Mika inside her fell over, one hand covering the place over her heart. _That… thing_!

"Move it closer, Daniel!" Mika gazed as a man driving a back hoe moved closer to her car. "Don't drop it now!"

_Oh, dear Deity, please no… _

There's another thing to add to the "Proof that the Deity's Hate Me by Seguchi Mika" list. As the machine came closer, the man inside bent down to pick up the Twinkie he had dropped. In doing so, he accidentally ("Yeah right!" little Mika screamed), pushed a lever with his elbow. Unfortunately for Mika, it just happened to be the one that opened the hand-like device… letting what ever it was holding to drop onto her 2006 gold Bently.

A gasp behind her alerted her to Tatsuha's arrival, "Now, that's definitely more then the usual bug splat on a windshield."

"Wow! Lookie, Tats! A giant bug!" Oh, great, he brought her husband's fantasy sex dream… the second one being her other brother. It confused her, though. She always thought Eiri would be first on the list.

A bug…..

A giant roach….

It was on her car.

Hell, it squished her car instead of the other way around. Blinking stupidly, Mika turned to her brother with narrowed eyes. "Tatsuha?" she sung merrily.

The boy took a few steps back, knowing that he was treading in dangerous territory. "Yeah?"

Mika took a few, deep breaths, noticing people looking her way, including the pig. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

As Mika ran after her brother with her left high heel shoe in her hand, the Officer sighed, "It's always the crazy ones that are beautiful."

**GRAVITATION**

It was a moment of insanity…

And to those who want a sequel to _Just Dreaming_… maybe in the future. I'm too busying with other stories to finish… Sorry!


End file.
